Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), and flash memory, among others.
Flash memory devices can be utilized as volatile and non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Uses for flash memory include memory for solid state drives (SSDs), personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players, e.g., MP3 players, and movie players, among other electronic devices. Data, such as program code, user data, and/or system data, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS), are typically stored in flash memory devices.
Two common types of flash memory array architectures are the “NAND” and “NOR” architectures, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration of each is arranged. A NAND array architecture arranges its array of memory cells in a matrix such that the control gates of each memory cell in a “row” of the array are coupled to (and in some cases form) an access line, which is commonly referred to in the art as a “word line”. However each memory cell is not directly coupled to a data line (which is commonly referred to as a digit line, e.g., a bit line, in the art) by its drain. Instead, the memory cells of the array are coupled together in series, source to drain, between a common source and a data line, where the memory cells commonly coupled to a particular data line are referred to as a “column”.
Memory cells in a NAND array architecture can be programmed to a target, e.g., desired, state. For example, electric charge can be placed on or removed from a charge storage structure of a memory cell to put the cell into one of a number of program states. For example, a single level cell (SLC) can represent two states, e.g., 1 or 0. Flash memory cells can also store more than two states, e.g., 1111, 0111, 0011, 1011, 1001, 0001, 0101, 1101, 1100, 0100, 0000, 1000, 1010, 0010, 0110, and 1110. Such cells can be referred to as multilevel cells (MLCs). MLCs can allow the manufacture of higher density memories without increasing the number of memory cells since each cell can represent more than one digit, e.g., more than one bit. For example, a cell capable of representing four digits can have sixteen program states.
Sensing operations, e.g., read and/or program verify operations, can use sensing voltages to determine the state of flash memory cells. However, a number of mechanisms, such as read disturb, program disturb, and/or charge loss, e.g., charge leakage, can cause the stored charge on the charge storage structure, e.g., the threshold voltage (Vt), of the memory cells, to change. As a result of the change in the stored charge, previously used sensing voltages, e.g., sensing voltages used prior to the change in the stored charge occurs, may no longer provide accurate and/or reliable sensing of the memory cells. That is, previously used sensing voltages may result in an erroneous sensing of the memory cells when used during subsequent sensing operations. For example, the use of previous sensing voltages may result in a determination that the memory cells are in a state other than the target state, e.g., a state different than the target state to which the cell was programmed.